Son parfum, elle est là
by Helena-Janeway
Summary: Ce situe juste après l'épisode 8 saison 4 (risque de spoiler). Helena est partie se cacher. Avant de disparaître elle laissa un petit cadeau à Myka
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil venait de se coucher mais Myka n'avait pas sommeil. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller s'installer dans le salon du Bed&Breakfast avec un livre et une tasse de thé bien chaude. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle avait cette insomnie, depuis qu'elle avait sentie le parfum d'Helena, de son Helena. Elle avait bien voulu en parler à Artie mais avait changé d'idée en ce disant que ce devait être le manque de sommeil qui lui donnait ses hallucinations. Comment HG pouvait-être là alors qu'elle avait disparu juste après l'histoire de la bombe ?

Pourtant un matin, à son réveil, elle trouva sur sa table de nuit ce livre qu'elle lisait et relisait depuis qu'elle ne dormait plus. Un original de HG Wells. Elle pensa que ce devait être Jane Lattimer qui le lui avait déposer sachant son amour pour la littérature et son amitié pour la belle victorienne. Mais après avoir sentit ce parfum envoutant, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence: Helena était venue. Elle en était sûre. Mais à qui pouvait-elle bien en parler ? Artie ne l'aimait pas, il pense qu'elle est dangereuse. Pete: il ne lui a jamais fait confiance. Claudia: elle ne comprendrait pas son inquiétude. Jane: c'est un régent, elle la prendrait pour une folle et la ferait renvoyer. Mrs Frederics: même si elle savait quelque chose, elle ne dirait rien. Il ne reste que Leena. Elle comprendra elle. Elle peut voir la bonté des gens. Elle a toujours été de très bon conseil. Il fallait qu'elle aille la voir. Elle devait en être sure.

Dans la cuisine:

Myka: Salut Leena. Est-ce que je te dérange?

Leena: Bien sur que non. Tu ne me déranges jamais Myka. Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? J'espère que tu n'as aucun souci?

Myka: Non ... Enfin, si, enfin, non. En faite, je voulais te demander si tu n'as rien trouver de bizarre ici ou à l'entrepôt car j'ai un drôle de sentiment.

Leena: A part Artie qui nous fait tout ranger et Claudia qui s'amuse à l'énerver. Non, il n'y a rien de changer. Mais dis moi ce drôle de sentiment.

Myka: Je sais pas Leena. Tu sais que ça fait une semaine que je ne dors plus.

Leena: Oui je sais. C'est moi qui fait le plein de thé les soirs. Mais dis moi comment tu te sens?

Myka: Étrangement, je me sens plutôt bien. Fatiguée mais bien. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est cette odeur. Je sens un parfum et pourtant personne dans la maison ne porte ce parfum. Et c'est depuis ça que je ne dors plus. Mon subconscient me dit que c'est le parfum...

Leena: Le parfum d'Helena ?

Myka: Comment tu sais ?

Leena: Moi aussi je l'ai sentit mais comme toi, je n'en ai parlé à personne. Tu sais combien Artie n'aime pas HG.

Myka: Le plus bizarre, c'est que le matin là, j'ai trouvé sur ma table de chevet un livre. Tient regarde c'est celui là.

Leena examina le livre et tomba des nus.

Myka: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Leena ? Tu sais quelque chose sur ce bouquin ?

Leena: Oui, je sais... je sais pour qui il a été écris. Tu sais tout comme moi qu'HG n'écrivait que de la science fiction enfin c'est comme cela qu'on l'appel maintenant.

Myka: Oui, je sais tout ça. Mais où veux-tu en venir ? Dis moi !

Leena: Il a été écris bien avant la naissance de Christina. Helena ne l'a jamais publié. Il parle de son premier amour. Elle l'avait écris pour une femme. Je ne me rappelle pas son nom. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ne lui a jamais montré mais personne ne sait pourquoi.

Myka en était perplexe. Le premier amour d'Helena était une femme. Elle savait qu'elle avait des mœurs très libérales par rapport à son époque mais savoir qu'elle avait lu toute la semaine la déclaration d'amour HG à une autre femme l'a chamboulé plus qu'elle n'aurait du.

Myka: C'est tout de même étrange qu'elle ne soit pas venu me voir. Qu'elle ne m'ait pas parlé. Pourquoi vouloir m'éviter. Je suis d'accord qu'elle ne veuille voir personne d'autre mais pourquoi ne pas venir me parler à moi.

Leena: Tu sais, elle a faillit mourir plusieurs fois et elle tient beaucoup à toi. Peut-être qu'elle voulait te protéger. Et on ne sait même pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Pete se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres comme toujours mais Myka n'était pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Elle voulait découvrir pourquoi Wells lui avait déposé son ouvrage et surtout pourquoi en cachette.

Pete: Hé Myka ! Toujours la tête dans les bouquins. Et à ce que je vois un H.G Wells. Tu en as pas marre, tu les connais par cœur.

Myka: Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre Pete. Tu n'as pas de blagues à faire à Claudia ou Artie aujourd'hui ?

Elle savait pertinemment que Pete partirait au quart de tour en entendant cela. Elle l'avait blessé mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Il le fallait vraiment mais quoi ?! Elle décida d'en parler à Jane Lattimer. Elle comprendrait et si ce n'est pas le cas tant pis. Mais elle devait savoir.

Mrs Frederics: Mademoiselle Bering, vous ne devriez pas chercher à savoir.

Mrs Frederics venait d'apparaître comme toujours sans qu'on s'en rend compte. Elle fou vraiment les jetons lorsqu'elle fait cela. Mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait avoir ses réponses enfin.

Myka: Il le faut bien pourtant. Je suis sûre que l'agent Wells est venue ici. Je le sais, je le sens. Son parfum est partout. Je dois savoir et je sais que vous savez ce qu'elle est venue faire ici.

Mrs Frederics: Mademoiselle Bering, vous savez tout comme moi que même si je savais quoique ce soit, vous seriez la dernière à être au courant.

Myka: Je le sais bien. Mais je sais qu'elle est venue. Elle m'a déposé ce livre. Je dois lui parler. Vous devez me laisser la voir même pour 5 minutes.

Mrs Frederics: J'aimerais beaucoup mais je ne sais pas où elle est allée. Personne ne le sait et vous devez garder le secret sur le fait qu'elle soit venue vous rendre visite. Il est impératif que personne ne le sache. Je suis bien claire. Personne ne doit savoir.

Myka: Leena est au courant. Je lui en ai parler.

Mrs Frederics: Personne d'autre ? Pete ? Claudia ? Artie ?

Myka: Non personne d'autre.

Mrs Frederics: Alors garder ça pour vous.

Myka: Très ...

Elle avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Myka: ...bien. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Arggg.

Myka savait qu'elle ne devait en parler à personne. Elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se mettre à la recherche de cette belle victorienne. Mais par où commencer. Elle se rappela alors du livre qu'elle avait entre les mains. C'était peut-être cela la clef pour la retrouver. Elle ne voyait que cette option. Elle se replongea alors dans sa lecture en faisant plus attention au lieu cité, peut-être qu'elle trouverait la cachette de sa douce britannique.

Dans sa chambre:

Voilà des heures qu'elle lisait et elle avait enfin fini. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver était qu'elle devait se situer en Angleterre surement à Londres. C'est là qu'elle allait se rendre. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail en ce moment donc elle pouvait se permettre de prendre quelques jours de vacances. Mais avant tout, elle devait essayer de la joindre encore une fois. Elle allait lui laisser un message et peut-être que c'est elle qui viendra à sa visite quand elle atterrira là-bas. Elle sortie son téléphone et tapa se numéro qu'elle connaissait maintenant sur le bout des doigts. Elle allait l'appeler mais fit marche arrière. Elle préféra lui envoyer un sms : _Je sais que tu ne veux voir personne mais j'arrive. Je prends le premier avion pour Londres pour te retrouver. Il faut qu'on parle. Si tu as mon message, je serais à l'endroit de notre première rencontre. M._

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review. Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour la suite.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Londres

Aéroport de Londres Heathrow:

L'avion de Myka venait d'atterrir, il était 10h du matin. Elle savait qu'elle devait se reposer mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Si Helena avait eu son message, elle devait aussi avoir vérifié tous les vols et serait déjà au lieu de rendez-vous.

Après avoir récupéré son sac, elle se dirigea droit vers la sortie pour sauter dans le premier taxi qui venait. Elle était inquiète. Et si Helena ne voulait plus la revoir et si elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire cela. Il fallait qu'elle garde espoir et il fallait surtout qu'elle fasse confiance à son instinct. Rien que penser cela, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres car de toute l'équipe s'était bien elle qui avait le moins confiance en elle et le plus mauvais instinct sauf pour ce qui concerne son anglaise. Elle se rappelle la surprise qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'Artie lui avait indiqué qu'H.G. Wells était une femme. Il faut bien qu'elle se l'avoue mais elle avait été attiré par elle dès qu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur elle. En même temps, elle n'avait pas trop le choix que de la regarder vu qu'HG pointait son arme sur Pete.

Myka: Cet idiot ce fait toujours avoir.

Chauffeur: Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Myka: Oh, désolée si j'ai dit ça à voix haute, je pense trop fort des fois.

Chauffeur: J'ai l'habitude mademoiselle et avec le décalage horaire vous devez être fatiguée.

Myka: Oui ça doit être cela, le décalage.

Chauffeur: Très bien. Nous sommes arrivées mademoiselle. Faites bon séjour dans notre beau pays.

Maison de H.G. Wells:

Voilà elle y était. Myka prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Un million de questions se précipitaient dans sa tête mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant qu'elle se tenait devant sa maison. Sa maison, même encore maintenant cela lui paraissait étrange. Toutes ses années passées dans la salle des bronzes à entendre et ressentir tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et ne pas pouvoir bouger lui donnait des frissons. Myka se demandait comment son amie avait pu tenir. Elle était devant la porte mais se demandait toujours si elle devait entrer ou faire demi-tour. Il était toujours temps pour elle de repartir. Après une grande inspiration, elle se lança.

Myka: Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Elle entra dans la maison et y fit la visite. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle y venait. La première étant la fois de leur première rencontre. Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Se revoir agripper au plafond dans le bureau lui donner le sourire aux lèvres. Comment aurait-elle pu croire qu'elle allait tomber amoureuse de cette grande brune. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce parfum, son parfum. Elle était sûre d'être au bon endroit. Toujours dans ses souvenirs, elle n'entendit pas qu'on venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

Helena: Une pièce pour tes pensées !

Myka se retourna le sourire aux lèvres. Entendre sa voix lui coupa le souffle. Elle crut que ses jambes allaient la lâcher. Elle se ressaisit avant la catastrophe. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

Myka: Rien d'extraordinaire. Tu n'apprendrais pas grand chose.

Helena: Je suis sûre que si. Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tes pensées valent de l'or.

Myka: Je ne suis pas venue pour ça Helena et tu le sais très bien.

Helena: Tu as eu mon cadeau autrement tu ne m'aurais pas trouvé aussi facilement. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être là ?

Myka: Ton cadeau ?! Je crois que tu vas devoir répondre à beaucoup de questions mademoiselle Wells.

Helena: Agent Bering, vous n'êtes pas en service et avant tout, je crois que tu as besoin de sommeil. Je vais te ramener avec moi et après un bon repos, tu pourras me poser toutes les questions qui te chantent.

Myka: Et j'aurais aussi besoin d'un bon repas.

Helena: Pete sort de ce corps !

Myka: Ne te moque pas, je meurs de faim.

Helena: Très bien, tu auras tout ce qu'il te fera plaisir.

Après un clin d'œil, Helena et Myka se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Helena hâla un taxi et indiqua l'adresse de son hôtel au chauffeur. Le silence régnait dans le véhicule. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait briser cet instant de paix. Elles savaient qu'elles allaient avoir une longue discussion mais pour l'instant elles voulaient profiter de se calme ambiant.

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour arriver à destination mais toujours aucuns sons ne se faisaient entendre. Elles restaient toutes deux enfermées dans leur mutisme. Depuis leur première rencontre elles avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble que ce silence valait de l'or pour elles deux. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots à cet instant précis. Elles avaient seulement besoin d'être ensemble.

Chambre d'Helena :

Myka était un peu tendue de se retrouver toute seule avec l'inventrice mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Elle avait besoin de repos, le sommeil arrivait plus vite que ce qu'elle aurait espéré. Elle avait pourtant tellement de questions à lui poser.

Helena voyait bien que la belle américaine était épuisée, le voyage avait été long. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Myka n'avait pas dormi depuis sa visite au Bed&Breakfast.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de fermer la porte que Myka s'était laissée tomber sur le lit. Helena devait bien s'avouer qu'elle l'a trouvé plus que belle ainsi. Elle ne se rappelait pas depuis quand elle était tombée amoureuse de sa lectrice mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle s'approcha de son amie et lui passa une couverture sur les épaules.

Helena: Fais de beaux rêves ma douce.

Myka: Hmmm...

Helena: Toujours aussi charmante.

Helena ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Elle s'était imaginée tellement de chose depuis qu'elle avait reçu son message. Comment Myka avait-elle réussi à la retrouver aussi facilement ? Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour que personne ne puisse la trouver. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, quand Myka voulait quelque chose, elle le trouvait toujours et cela valait aussi pour elle. Elle aurait tout le temps pour lui poser elle aussi des questions.

Mais pour l'instant, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle aille se détendre avant que l'américaine ne reprenne ses esprits. Il fallait qu'elle ait les idées claires pour répondre à toutes ses interrogations. Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bon bain chaud pour se détendre et relâcher toute la tension qu'elle avait en elle. Helena se demanda alors comment elle pourrait se détendre sachant sa douce dans les bras de Morphée dans la pièce à côté. Elle se fit couler un bon bain chaud et y rajouta quelques huiles essentielles.

Helena: Peut-être que ça pourra m'aider.

Elle retira alors ses vêtements et profita de la chaleur de l'eau pour elle aussi se reposer un peu avant que la grande investigatrice de ses rêves ne lui fasse endurer le supplice.

**J'espère que cette deuxième partie vous aura plus. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. La suite au prochain numéro enfin quand je serais de retour de mon voyage de travail. Si j'ai un peu de temps, j'essaierai de m'avancer un peu tout de même.**

**Merci de votre lecture  
**


	3. Chapter 3: suite et fin

**Et voilà la suite et fin tant attendu. Je sais, je sais, j'ai été longue mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps entre le boulot et les vacances. Et faut aussi que j'avoue que je fus en panne d'inspiration pour les 2 monologues que vous découvrirez. Je remercie ma chère et tendre qui m'a menacé pour avoir la suite car c'est ma première lectrice. **

**Bonne lecture !  
**

Voilà plus d'une heure qu'Helena était dans son bain. La fatigue l'ayant emporté elle aussi, elle s'était endormie et les huiles essentielles l'avaient bien aidé.

De son côté, Myka commençait à émerger. Les yeux ouverts, elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rappeler qu'elle était dans la chambre d'hôtel de l'anglaise à Londres.

Elle regarda l'heure, cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'elle dormait mais elle se sentait nettement mieux. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu. A peine passé la porte qu'elle se figea nette. Devant elle, dans la baignoire, la plus belle femme qu'elle n'ait jamais vu était endormie. Elle ne voulait pas faire de bruit et profiter encore un moment de ce spectacle. Elle s'approcha alors doucement, mit la main dans l'eau, cela devait faire un moment qu'elle s'y trouvait car l'eau était froide. D'un geste inconscient, elle caressa le visage de sa douce et murmura.

Myka: Je t'aime tellement si tu savais ...

HG avait le visage paisible qui lui rappela la fois où ils avaient faillit détruire la pièce de Janus qui enfermait l'esprit de son amie. Ce visage apaisé lorsque Helena leva les yeux au ciel pour le voir une dernière fois. Ce souvenir était douloureux pour Myka qui préféra détourner les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit pleurer.

Helena commença à bouger. L'américaine se redressa et essaya de déguerpir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Mais l'inventrice ne se réveillait pas. Non, elle devait être en plein rêve. Myka fit demi tour et tenta de calmer la femme qu'elle aimait.

Myka: Helena réveilles-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve, chut doucement.

Helena: Que, quoi ?! Oh Myka, j'ai fait un de ses rêves !

Myka: Je suis là maintenant, calmes-toi ...

Myka souleva Helena pour la faire sortir de son bain. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à son lit et la déposa avant de retourner dans la salle de bain pour récupérer un peignoir. Voir sa belle dans un tel état lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle aimerait pouvoir faire plus mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle avait peur que si elle faisait un geste ou disait une parole de trop, Helena comprendrait ce qu'elle ressentait et cela mettrait fin à leur amitié. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait été de garder sa britannique près d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

Helena: J'ai eu si peur si tu savais !

Myka: Ce n'était qu'un rêve, tu ne dois plus y penser.

Helena: Je ne peux pas. Il avait l'air si réaliste. Tu étais là, tout le monde était présent. Ton regard. Tes yeux. Ses appels. Leurs appels. Mais tes yeux. Je me souviendrais toujours de ton regard. Ensuite une explosion et plus rien.

Myka: Je suis là maintenant. Regardes-moi Helena. Regardes-moi ! Je suis bien vivante, je suis là avec toi. Je ne te quitterais jamais.

A ses mots Helena se blottit dans les bras de l'américaine. Elle avait besoin de son réconfort. Elle voulait oublier ce cauchemar. Il était pourtant si réel à ses yeux. Elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité et dans l'étreinte de son amie, elle se sentait aimé. Ce sentiment ne lui était pas indifférent car elle l'aimait si fort. Elle aurait voulu à cet instant pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Tout ce qu'elle signifiait pour elle. Elle décida alors de lui dire ce pourquoi elle était venue. Myka avait fait un long voyage jusqu'à elle pour comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas la décevoir encore une fois. A cette pensée, elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce qu'elle a fait subir à son amie. Elle lui avait donné toute sa confiance et elle l'avait déçut. Elle aurait tellement voulu remonter le temps et pouvoir changer les choses. Elle prit une longue inspiration et commença.

Helena: Myka, il faut qu'on parle.

Myka: On a tout le temps pour parler. Pour l'instant reposes-toi, je veille sur toi.

Helena: Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, il sera trop tard. Laisses-moi d'expliquer.

Myka: D'accord, je t'écoute.

Helena: Après l'histoire de Sykes, j'ai disparu de l'entrepôt. Enfin, on m'a éloigné pour la sécurité de tous. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir rester. Il y avait tellement de chose que je voulais te dire. J'ai pensé alors qu'on allait m'enfermer vu que la pièce de Janus avait été détruite mais à la place on me réintégra dans mes fonctions d'agent. Mais, il y avait une condition que j'ai été obligé d'accepter. Je ne devais plus jamais revenir à l'entrepôt et ne plus jamais te revoir. J'ai appris après que c'était grâce à Artie que j'avais pu redevenir agent. Jane Lattimer a tout fait pour me défendre et que je puise au moins vous dire aurevoir mais tu sais tout comme moi comment sont les régents. Alors j'ai disparu et on m'a donné des missions à travers le monde. Je me suis enfuis dans le travail pour oublier. Pour t'oublier. Mais il y a quelques semaines, Mrs Frederics me fit demander. C'était le première fois que je revenais mais elle a été claire avec moi, je ne devais en aucun cas m'approcher de toi, ni de personne. Elle m'a alors donné une mission. Je devais transporter un objet et le mettre en sécurité. Je ne devais dire à personne où je me trouvais, ni même à elle. Avant de disparaître peut-être pour toujours, j'ai voulu tout de même te voir une dernière fois. Je suis alors entrée dans ta chambre pendant ton sommeil et j'y ais déposé le livre. Il fallait que tu saches que tu étais importante pour moi. Que tu comptais plus que quiconque. Je ne savais pas à ce moment là que j'allais bouleverser ta vie. Mais sache que lors de notre première rencontre dans ma maison, tu as bouleversé la mienne...

Myka: Maintenant, à moi de parler. Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin là, je me sentais bien comme apaisée. C'est à ce moment là, que j'ai senti ton parfum et que j'ai vu le livre sur ma commode. Je pensais que c'était Jane Lattimer qui me l'avait amené car elle s'était inquiétée pour moi depuis ton départ. Je ne savais pas à qui en parler à part Leena. Elle aussi a ressentit ta venue. Elle m'a alors dit que tu avais écrit ce livre pour ton premier amour. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut livre une telle œuvre. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une vie très facile surtout après la disparition de Christina mais moi, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi. J'ai alors voulu te retrouver car il fallait que je te parle. Mrs Frederics est alors apparu comme toujours. Je ne m'y ferais jamais. Elle ne m'a pas retenu. Il fallait simplement que je garde le secret de ta venue. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mais c'est ce que j'ai fait. Tu n'es plus la seule à avoir des secrets maintenant et je déteste avoir des secrets pour les autres. Je me suis mise à lire et relire ton cadeau et j'avoue que je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à te trouver. Je savais que si tu me l'avais offert, ce n'était pas qu'un cadeau par hasard. L'histoire se passait à Londres donc j'ai pris quelques jours de congé et le premier vol pour l'Angleterre. Mais avant ça, il fallut que je te prévienne. Je ne savais pas si tu lirais tes messages mais j'ai tenté le coup. Je voulais t'appeler au départ mais je n'aurais pas supporté que tu ne me répondes pas. Il m'était plus facile de t'écrire car je n'attendais rien en retour. Tu m'as prise par surprise dans le musée mais ton sourire et tout ce qu'il me fallait. J'avais envie de te gifler de m'avoir laissé seule sans nouvelles et en même temps, je désirais tellement te serrer dans mes bras. Oh Helena, tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai cru te perdre une deuxième fois. Ne me fais plus jamais ça.

Helena: Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Je ne décide plus de rien dans ma vie. Les régents ont mains mises sur moi.

Myka: Tu peux au moins me dire pour quelle mission tu es venue à l'entrepôt ?

Helena: Je peux seulement te dire que je suis venue chercher un artefact pour le mettre en lieu sur et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je ne dois révéler à personne ce que c'était ni où il se trouve même à toi. Je suis désolée.

Myka: Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je peux comprendre. Tu ne fais que ton métier tout comme Pete et moi faisons le nôtre. Pour le moment, profitons juste d'être ensemble, rien que nous deux pour une fois.

Helena: Tu es sure que Pete ne t'a pas suivi ? Car je ne voudrais pas qu'il vienne nous déranger. Et je crois que le fait qu'on soit dans les bras l'une de l'autre ne serait pas à notre avantage contre lui.

Myka: Je l'entends déjà nous faire ses blagues nulles jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.

Helena: Ou de la sienne si on le tue avant !

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent alors dans un fou rire toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'est Helena qui redevint sérieuse en première. Elle fixa alors la belle américaine dans les yeux avant que son regard ne s'attarde sur les lèvres de son amie. A ce moment précis, une folle envie de l'embrasser lui vint mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait y succomber ou y renoncer. Myka avait bien vu le trouble dans les yeux de la britannique. Elle comprit alors que ce qu'elle ressentait été partagé. Elle avança son visage plus près et lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait se laisser tenter. Après ce doux baiser, Myka releva la tête et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amie pour lui murmurer:

Myka: « Le meilleur moyen de faire cesser la tentation, c'est d'y succomber. »

Helena: Alors succombons !

Elles n'étaient pas sorties manger, elles n'en avaient pas besoin. Tout ce qu'il leur fallait été la présence l'une de l'autre. Combien de temps allaient-elles pouvoir être ensemble, personne ne le savait mais l'avenir ne leur importer peu. Elles devaient profiter de ses instants avant le retour à la réalité.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'ai hâte que nos héroines reviennent à la télé pour pouvoir avoir de nouvelles histoires à écrire. Je pense que ma prochaine fanfic sera sur The Good Wife je pensais un Kalinda/Alicia ou Kalinda/Lana. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews !**  
** A très bientôt !  
**


End file.
